


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Beast/Hightlight OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - No Band, Awkward Crush, Awkward first meeting, Awkwardness, Celebrity Crush, Cute Dongwoon, Dongwoon-centric, Fan/Idol, First Meetings, Hyunseung debuts with Bigbang instead of beast, Hyunseung-centric, Idol/Fan, Implied Daeri, M/M, Save them, This all just very Awkward, Work In Progress, fan x idol, idol x fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Dongwoon,a 'normal' person,falling in love with Hyunseung,who's a rookie idol,being totally awkward during a handshake event.
Relationships: Jang Hyunseung/Son Dongwoon
Series: Beast/Hightlight OTP Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013409





	Untitled

**10:26 AM**

"When did Manager-hyung say we were leaving?"

Hyunseung see Jiyong check his schedule in response to Seungri's question out of corner of his eye.The leader looks at it for a couple of seconds before replying to the maknae."About eleven am."He replied."So in about half an hour."


End file.
